Miss Granger et la Bière au Beurre
by Stefenkie
Summary: Ivre morte, Hermione tombe dans les bras du professeur Rogue. Derrière cette intolérance à la bière au beurre se cache sûrement une histoire déplaisante, ce que notre cher professeur va découvrir et régler très vite.
1. Miss

_**Voici une petite histoire courte Sevmione, légère, à lire en coup de vent. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**_

 _ **Je répondrai aux reviews personnellement, par message à ceux inscrits :) Ceux qui ne sont que de passage et auxquels je ne peux pas répondre, je leur répondrai à la fin de cet OS, donc au chapitre 5, en début de chapitre**_

* * *

 **Mademoiselle…**

Je fais ma ronde habituelle. Comme toutes les nuits. Je ne dors que très peu. Et surveiller les couloirs à la recherche d'éventuels fouineurs me plairait presque. Que de jouissance à imaginer leur mine décomposée à voir le professeur de Potions, tant redouté, apparaître à la lumière de sa baguette juste sous leur nez. D'autant plus jouissif quand cette fouine est un Griffondor.  
J'entends soudainement ricaner.

 _-Nox._

J'éteins ma baguette pour ne pas leur laisser la chance de s'enfuir. Je m'approche au tournant de ce couloir et observe la scène avec un mélange de surprise, sentiment certainement très rare en moi, et de pitié.  
Miss Granger parle toute seule et s'adresse au cadre devant elle. Un cadre inhabité, certainement le propriétaire du tableau en avait assez d'être importuné par une adolescente effarouchée à cette heure-ci. Minuit.  
Risible et pitoyable. Voilà une excellente occasion de retirer des points à Griffondor.

Je m'approche dans la pénombre pour entendre ce qu'elle peut raconter et me rend compte de la tenue dans laquelle elle est. Ce mini short blanc, ce débardeur rose, ses jambes fuselées et galbées, et ses cheveux dégringolant dans son dos à demi nu m'atteignent d'une manière que je ne saurai expliquer.  
Le désir ? Ai-je bien dit que c'était une simple adolescente ?  
Je me rends aussi compte que la Miss n'est pas dans son état normal de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout mais plutôt enivrée d'alcool.

 **de sorte que le $ O $  
**

Mes jambes ont un mal fou à me supporter, je les sens flageoler et j'imagine que ce n'est pas forcément bon signe pour moi. Mais j'y pense à peine tellement j'ai envie de rire. Me rouler par terre ne me gênerait pas. J'ai envie de crier dans toutes les salles du château tout ce que je peux penser. J'ai envie de me déhancher au milieu du couloir sur cet ancien tapis rouge, de me défouler comme je n'en aurais jamais plus l'occasion.

-Dites-moi, preux chevalier. Pensez-vous que je ferai un bon mannequin ?

Et à cette question, je défile en longueur sur le tapis, main sur la hanche, regard de braise, mouvements exagérés. Je trébuche et tombe à genou. Je suis à quatre pattes dans un fou rire tellement puissant que des larmes coulent de mes yeux clairs. D'un mouvement rapide de la tête, j'envoie mes cheveux dans mon dos et me relève sans trop de problèmes.

-Aaah… je souffle comme un soulagement, en m'approchant à nouveau du cadre en m'accoudant contre le mur comme sur un comptoir. Je peux vous dire, MONsieur le chevalier, que vous êtes largement, et, quand je dis largement, c'est comme ça, hein ! Oui, donc. Hum… Que vous êtes largement de meilleure compagnie que Ronald, je finis par conclure de manière douce et simple, comme une évidence.

Je reprends telle une mitraillette en reprenant mon souffle à la fin de mon énoncé :

-Ronald ne pense qu'à manger et ne s'intéresse à rien. Il est ennuyeux, macho, goujat, immature, bête, plat, ignorant, inculte et mou. Et il bave comme Touffu. C'est ça. Il bave comme Touffu devant Parvati, ou Padma. Je ne sais plus. Elles se ressemblent tellement.

Je fais un tour sur moi-même, tendant mes bras au ciel avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore et mélodieux.

-Et il bava comme Touffu !

À la fin de mon tour, je me cogne le sommet du crâne contre le mur et retombe sur les fesses. Je prends ma tête entre les mains une minute, dos collé au sol, jambes pliées cette ultime minute qui faillit m'endormir.

-Oh, des pieds.

Juste à côté de moi en tournant la tête se trouve des chaussures noires et élégantes.

-Professeur Rogue, je dis blasée, toujours au sol.  
-Miss Granger, répond-il sur le même ton, rictus méprisant du haut de ses lèvres fines.  
-Je… Attendez, je me lève, je dis brusquement, tout le contraire de l'attitude respectueuse que je peux avoir en cours habituellement et la peur que je peux éprouver envers lui.

Je me mets debout, tant bien que mal et me trouve face au Professeur de Potions, bras croisés.

-Les cours ont commencé ? Je demande, un peu bancale.  
-Oui.  
-Je…  
-Dans mon bureau Miss Gr…

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mes yeux s'écarquillent. La peur m'envahit et me transit de froid. Je déteste être en retard et je déteste les convocations de ce genre. À peine peut-il terminer sa phrase que je me mets à courir à l'opposé du professeur Rogue, noir, massif et impressionnant, totalement paniquée. Je le fuis sans réfléchir.

 **de sorte que le $ O $**

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?  
_ Je me lance à sa poursuite avant qu'elle ne se prenne un autre mur, dans le noir, complètement ivre. C'est après une bonne vingtaine de mètres que l'atmosphère est différente et que la tension est lourde.  
J'entends respirer fortement. Elle s'est arrêtée. Elle n'est pas bien loin.

 _-Lumos._

Ma baguette éclaire suffisamment pour que je puisse constater que rien ni personne ne se trouve en face de moi.  
Je baisse les yeux.  
À terre, juste à mes pieds, je peux voir ce petit corps faible, essoufflé et en manque d'oxygène. Elle n'arrive presque plus à respirer. Elle fait une crise d'angoisse et tremble comme une feuille. Je m'agenouille à côté d'elle et la retourne sur le dos. Elle est glacée.

Je passe un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre dans son dos et la porte dans mes bras. Elle se recroqueville et se colle contre moi, s'accroche comme elle peut et blotti sa tête contre mon torse.  
La voilà qui rouvre ses yeux fatigués. Elle me regarde.

-OOooh, souffle-t-elle comme une constatation. Je vole.  
-Tout à fait.  
-J'ai peur du vide ! se met-elle à hurler si bien que, pour ne pas attirer l'attention…  
- _Bloclang._

Miss Granger, à défaut de pouvoir prononcer quoi que ce soit, s'accroche à mon cou avec une telle pression qu'elle m'étrangle presque. Je la lâche brutalement puis elle retombe debout, comme si elle était redevenue normale, disons sobre. Elle se met en position d'attaque, tel un ninja et me tue du regard avec ses deux mains en avant.

 _-Flipendo._

Pétrifiée seulement quelques secondes, temps suffisant pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur le sol, je l'emmène à l'intérieur de mon cachot, sur mon dos et verrouille la porte.

 _-Collaporta._

Je pose Miss Granger dans mes quartiers, sur le canapé verdâtre sur lequel je lis mon journal tous les matins, accompagné d'un café. Dans son mutisme, elle observe calmement tout autour d'elle. Je m'en vais du côté de la chambre et lui ordonne de rester où elle est.

 **de sorte que le $ O $**

-Restez où vous êtes, Miss Granger.

 _Mais ça ne va pas ? Je ne resterai nulle part. C'est moi qui décide._ Je me lève, fièrement et, loin d'avoir toute ma tête, j'avance vers la réserve en titubant. Cette fois-ci mes yeux ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, mais je fais ! Je saisis plusieurs flacons de potions que je laisse exploser sur le sol en pierre. Je ne me sens plus consciente de mes moindres gestes. Je ne me contrôle plus. Les désastres de la Bièraubeurre.

-MISS ! Tonne une voix des plus effrayantes.

Je blêmis et n'ose pas me retourner.

-Ne bougez plus !

J'entends parfaitement le ton de quiétude mêlée à celui de la menace dans cette voix froide et impassible. Je comprends cet avertissement comme un risque de danger imminent. Le verre brisé et le liquide répandu sur le sol seraient donc dangereux.  
J'explose de rire, me plie en deux et manque de tomber au sol quand le professeur Rogue hurle en pointant sa baguette sur le sol, devenant instantanément intact:

-Recurvite!

Je finis par tomber à genou sur un sol net et propre de toute potion acide voire mortelle.


	2. Granger

**2- …Granger…**

 _Ce n'est pas possible._ Je m'avance vers elle tel une chauve-souris énervée et saisit son bras fortement. De ma main libre, je lui lève le menton et observe ses yeux. Nos visages se touchent de peu. Elle résiste mais je n'en démords pas.  
Ses pupilles sont rétractées. _Bien._

- _Finite Incantatem,_ je souffle dans son visage.

Elle semble se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Comme si elle était sous hypnose, ses yeux s'écarquillent, elle regarde ses mains, moi, autour d'elle. Quand elle remarque qu'elle est en sous-vêtements, elle tente de se cacher par tous les moyens possibles.

-Au moins je suis sûre que notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout reste égale à elle-même et, qu'en temps normal, ne ferait aucune entrave au règlement et ne s'alcooliserait pas à la Bièraubeurre, je déclare doucement avec un rictus méprisant, lâchant son poignet.  
-Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-elle sur le ton de l'affolement.  
-Miss Granger vous avez été victime d'un sortilège à votre insu ce qui vous a plongée dans un état d'ébriété tel qu'on ne vous a jamais vu.

Son regard dévie brusquement sur moi avec effroi. Je m'insère dans son esprit furtivement et constate ce qui la met dans cet état.

-Miss Granger, cessez de penser à de telles choses, je vous ai trouvée saoule, dans cette tenue, au milieu d'un couloir du château. Il ne s'est rien…  
-Je m'en vais, coupe-t-elle en faisant demi-tour direction la porte du cachot en passant par la salle de classe.

Elle est bloquée.

- _Alohomora !_  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, Miss. Personne ne nous entend, personne ne peut entrer ni sortir.  
-Et vous dites qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?!

 _Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas été dire…_  
J'emploie les grands moyens et avance vers elle plus rapidement que prévu, ce qui l'effraie au plus haut point. Elle m'esquive et fonce dans la réserve tandis que je retrouve mon équilibre pour la rattraper.

 **so$O$os**

Je cours à travers la salle de classe vide et froide, en sous-vêtement, laissant à l'air libre ma peau nue face à mon professeur de Potions. L'homme le plus froid et noir que je n'ai jamais connu.  
Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie de cette journée.

Je fonce dans la réserve où je fais tomber deux ou trois flacons de potions, ce qui est suffisant pour en déverser une quantité importante au sol. Je bascule et tombe dans le liquide. Seule ma jambe a touché l'eau glaciale.

Je n'ai le temps de sentir la douleur lancinante le long de ma jambe seulement pendant cinq secondes le temps de faire le trajet réserve-salle de bain. Une fraction de seconde si courte pour une douleur si démesurée. La brûlure. Un coup de couteau qui me perce et me racle la peau. Me glace et me brûle. J'ai si mal que je ne peux prononcer aucun son. Même pas un cri perçant. Si. Juste dans ma tête.

 **so$O$os**

Miss Granger, une fois de plus, arrache de son étagère mes potions, _que je lui ferai refaire sans aucun doute, pour tout ce gâchis_. Simplement, elle s'étale avec grâce dedans. Pourtant sobre.  
Je plonge sur elle et la transporte jusqu'à la salle de bain aux teintes vertes et brillantes.

 _-Aguamenti,_ je lance d'une voix théâtrale.

La baignoire non loin de ressembler à une piscine se remplit.  
Je glisse sur le carrelage noir et laqué et lâche par mégarde Miss Granger dans les eaux troubles des Serpentards.

 **so$O$os**

Je tombe dans l'eau ce qui, d'un côté, soulage la brûlure, mais d'un autre, me surprend tant la profondeur est énorme par endroits et par la chute, forcément. Je respire à mesure que je me débats. Mes poumons me brûlent et donnent l'impression de se rétrécir. Je me sens retenue par une force invisible et puissante. J'ai déjà lu cela dans l'Histoire des Serpentards de l'Ombre (totalement né de mon esprit dans je ne sais quel recoin ^^). Les membres de cette famille, peu à peu devenue un cercle de serpents, ensorcelaient parfois leur baignoire d'un sortilège, étouffant de manière atroce les quelques victimes osant se baigner dans cette eau noire et sale. Bien souvent des Moldus.

J'ai mal à la poitrine, je ne vois rien devant moi à part quelques rayons de lumière de couleur verte. Comme une fumée qui se propage. Je reste avec mes dernières pensées quand je sens deux mains puissantes se presser contre mes côtes et me ramener à la surface.

- _ANAPNEO !_

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air qui me brûle les poumons d'autant plus. Mais ce que l'air frais fait du bien ! C'est dans des moments pareils qu'on peut éventuellement se rendre compte de ce détail. Lui accorder de l'importance. Respirer.

 **so$O$os**

-Miss, réveillez-vous !

J'assène Miss Granger d'une grande gifle pour lui faire recouvrer ses esprits. Elle ouvre des yeux tout ronds.

-Mais… Mais…  
-Non, je n'ai pas ensorcelé ma baignoire et non je n'ai pas tenté de vous tuer, Miss, alors, si vous le voulez bien, séchez-vous et rejoignez-moi à côté, je lance en lui balançant une serviette et en quittant, de ce pas, la salle de bain embuée.

 _Une minute de plus et je lui sautais dessus._ Elle n'a pas du comprendre. Je fus tiraillé entre la peur de la voir noyée sous mes yeux et celle de me voir soumis à mes pulsions masculines. _Ce qu'elle est belle._ Je peux encore sentir contre mon bras sa poitrine sous son débardeur trempé, parfaitement collé à elle.  
Cette courbe, cette démarche, cette légèreté.  
Ses petits yeux noisette me regardant, surpris.

La voilà. Elle pénètre dans le salon, démarche lente et prudente. Gênée, serviette de bain contre elle. Elle n'ose rien dire quand elle me voit sur le canapé, tête dans les mains.  
Je me lève d'un bond et retrouve un visage plat et impénétrable.

-Miss Granger, asseyez-vous, je lance en claquant chaque porte de la pièce d'un coup de baguette.  
-Mais… Je…  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos vêtements. Ils vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

À ces mots, la fenêtre s'ouvre à la volée et une petite pile de vêtements s'engouffre dans mes cheveux humides.

 **so$O$os**

 _C'est un sorcier réellement impressionnant._ J'enfile mon jean noir et un chemisier blanc sur moi. C'est agréable de se sentir couverte. Habillée. Je peux le dire, maintenant.

Severus Rogue, Maître incontesté des potions, l'homme le plus impassible de ce monde est assis en face de moi, regard planté dans le mien, sérieux et résolu.

-Miss, que s'est-il passé peu avant que je vous ai récupérée dans le couloir cette nuit ?  
-Je ne peux rien vous dire, Professeur.  
-Miss, mettez-y du vôtre. Plus vite vous parlerez, plus vite cette histoire sera résolue et plus vite nous pourrons rejoindre nos dortoirs.  
-Je ne peux vraiment rien vous dire, Professeur, j'enchaîne de plus belle, le plus calmement possible.  
-Pour quelles raisons ?  
-Car je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors si je vous dis quelque chose je risquerai de dire n'importe quoi, et donc de mentir.  
-Miss, souffle-t-il en passant une main dans sa nuque. Malgré votre intelligence remarquable, je dois quand même avouer que votre raisonnement est étonnamment compliqué.  
-Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?  
-Vous pouvez, conclut-il.

 **so$O$os**

 _BREF._  
Après un long moment à essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait sous ce cas, j'ai finis par en conclure que le sortilège lancé fut _Bièraubora_ (autre invention de moi-même ^^) et non _Confundo_ , comme a pu le penser Miss Granger. Elle a été victime du sortilège _Bièraubora_ dans le seul et unique but de la faire agir contre sa volonté, ou, tout du moins, d'une volonté détournée. Pourquoi ? Qui ? Je voudrais néanmoins en être sûr.

-Miss. Me permettez-vous de voir ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Si je refuse vous le ferez quand même.  
-Très perspicace, Miss. Impressionnant, dis-je en esquissant un infimissime semblant de sourire.


	3. Et

**3- …Et…**

Rogue fonds son esprit sur moi tellement précipitamment que je prends peur et, par un réflexe purement défensif et, comme je le maîtrise je peux me le permettre :

- _Oculto !_

Mon esprit se ferme à tout corps étranger voulant s'y insérer. Le professeur Rogue est envoyé au fonds de la pièce de manière relativement brutale. Je me précipite sur lui et me mélange les pinceaux dans le grand tapis cachant une partie de la pierre des cachots et je m'écroule sur son torse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette réception se fasse de manière si catastrophique et honteuse. Son corps bombé est simplement musclé et majestueux. Je ne pense pas lui faire mal mais lui, semble plus qu'énervé.

-Miss Granger ! Scande-t-il.

Je me relève aussi vite que je suis tombée et évite soigneusement son regard. Il se lève et secoue la poussière des plis de sa robe. Il s'approche de moi, baguette tendue.

-Je dois dire que vous avez de sacrés réflexes, Miss. _Legilimens !_

Je défaille et tombe à terre sous la pression, baignée dans des souvenirs, des rêves, plus réels que jamais.

 **so$O$os**

 _-Legilimens !_

Son esprit est comme une fleur qui s'ouvre doucement et laisse entrevoir des souvenirs tous plus précis que les autres. J'occulte certains passages et rêves de sa conscience pour rechercher en elle les évènements qui se sont produits il y a quelques heures.

 _« Assise dans la Grande Salle, Miss Granger déjeune en compagnie de Potter et Weasley sous le regard persistant des Serpentards derrière eux. Malefoy lance des regards inquisiteurs à Miss Granger qui ne s'en préoccupe pas et retourne à son assiette._

 _Le regard de Miss Granger à Weasley quand celui-ci glisse sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse._

 _Drago Malefoy interrompt ce passage et emmène Weasley plus loin, ils rient presque. Ils s'en vont hors de la Grande Salle sous le regard ébahi de l'assemblée de Griffondors._

 _Miss Granger à la bibliothèque à la fin de l'après-midi de cours, interrompue par Weasley qui a besoin de lui parler. Elle le suit et entend sans écouter les stupidités du rouquin. Elle s'ennuie et ne demande qu'à retourner à ses livres. Elle explique à Weasley qu'elle n'a pas le temps mais il la pousse férocement puis cette dernière heurte violemment un mur et tombe à la renverse._

 _Réveil dans les toilettes des filles. Drago au-dessus de Miss Granger qui se sent faible et euphorique. Sourire du blond, il lui tend une main amicale qu'elle prend volontiers._

-Tu as jeté le sortilège, Weasley ?  
-Oui.

 _Miss Granger collée au mur violemment par Drago. Weasley derrière lui, qui rit sans savoir pourquoi, comme un veau. Elle tente de se débattre mais il se fait plus violent et insistant. Il arrache sa chemise et la balance dans un des lavabos. Miss Granger tente de se défaire de l'emprise du Serpentard qui embrasse à présent son cou. Il empoigne ses cheveux et chuchote à son oreille :_

-Tu vas te laisser faire, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?

 _Il retire la ceinture, ou plutôt arrache, la ceinture de Miss Granger et se retourne :_

-Prends-en de la graine, Ronald Weasley.

 _Elle se retrouve à demi-nue sur le sol glacial quand le cri strident de Mimi Geignarde retentit, faisant fuir Malefoy et Weasley dans un torrent d'insultes incompréhensibles._

 _Elle se rhabille comme elle le peut. Fuit les toilettes. N'arrive pas à dormir car encore sous l'emprise du sortilège de_ Bièraubora _, pour un bon bout de temps._

 _Déambulant dans les couloirs, jusque devant ce tableau. Elle réveille le chevalier qui s'enfuit lorsqu'il remarque qu'elle n'est pas prête de partir. Puis elle parle toute seule. J'apparais. »_

 **so$O$os**

-Que se passe-t-il, Professeur ?

Professeur Rogue hésite un moment, je ne comprends pas tout d'emblée mais il semblerait qu'il veuille me cacher quelque chose. C'est la première fois que je le vois réellement choqué. Choqué est un mot assez fort, je dois dire. Plutôt troublé.  
Enfin, il reprend :

-Vous… En réalité, vous avez simplement bu.  
-Pardon ? Mais je croyais que…  
-J'ai eu tort, dis sèchement le professeur. Vous avez bu. Et vous ne vous souvenez de rien simplement parce que vous n'avez pas su maîtriser vos pulsions d'adolescente, s'énerve-t-il.  
-Mais…  
-Arrêtez avec vos « Mais », Miss Granger, et estimez-vous heureuse que je vous ai récupéré au beau milieu de ce couloir.  
-Monsieur…  
-Je vous ordonne maintenant de rester ici.

Le professeur Rogue s'en va, me laissant seule avec mon esprit et mes seuls souvenirs.  
 _Vous mentez, professeur. Je n'ai pas bu. Et vous le savez. Vous l'avez vu._

Je me dirige lentement vers la porte de la salle, toujours verrouillée.

-NON !

Je vais devoir me morfondre ici tandis que Monsieur Le Maître des Potions, incapable de voir clairement dans les pensées, traîne je-ne-sais-où, et tout ça sur un vieux saut d'humeur ?  
Oui.  
Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire. Et les livres ne peuvent m'aider. Mon esprit ne peut pas s'apaiser. Je suis hantée par ces souvenirs.

 _Vous mentez, professeur. Je n'ai pas bu. Et vous le savez. Vous l'avez vu._


	4. La

… **La…  
**

J'abandonne à elle-même Miss Granger, ne voulant pas la perturber de plus belle. Peut-être ai-je été dur mais je doute que balancer à la figure d'une gamine qu'elle a failli être violée ne soit très sain, pour le moment. Elle a dû subir le sortilège d _'Oubliettes_.

Je cours presque dans les escaliers de l'école. Je me dirige vers la salle commune de ma propre maison. Devant l'entrée, je prononce du tac-au-tac « Sang-Pur », ce qui fait ouvrir le passage à la salle la plus froide et sombre de cette école, parsemée de banderoles d'un vert émeraude, de tapis de la même teinte, de lustres ainsi faits pour rappeler la finesse, l'ambition, la détermination et l'ingéniosité, des valeurs propres aux Serpentards.

Je vais dans le dortoir des garçons et repère celui du blondinet autrefois prédisposé à devenir l'un des plus grands maîtres incontestés des Potions. Mais c'était autrefois.

Je le sors de son lit avec hargne. Je le saisis par le col de son pyjama, du haut de ses 1m75, et le plaque contre le mur. Les autres Serpentards hurlent et se tortillent de peur. _Sombres abrutis._

- _ASSURDIATO !_ Je scande aux oreilles de l'ensemble du dortoir afin d'avoir un peu de paix.

Drago Malefoy me regarde avec des yeux apeurés, coupables. Affreusement coupables. J'ai envie de le tuer. _Ne jamais prendre ce chemin ! JAMAIS !_

-Ce que vous avez fait est une chose indigne de votre maison. C'est un fait. Mais de Poudlard, qui plus est. Vous me décevez de telle manière que je pourrais faire de vous une stupide poussière tordue sous les sortilèges impardonnables que vous connaissez aussi bien que moi, Monsieur Malefoy, j'ajoute avec un très gros sous-entendu du sortilège de l'Impero que celui-ci a utilisé sur Weasley.

Mon visage presque collé au sien souffle toute sa haine au jeune Serpentard.

-Dites « au revoir » à votre scolarité à Poudlard. Vous me faites pitié, je crache à sa figure avant de le lâcher. Soyez certains que je vous aurais tué si vous étiez parvenu à vos fins.

Il s'écrase au sol, pétrifié tandis que je m'en vais, plutôt satisfait de la terreur que je lui ai infligée. Rien n'a servi pour lui de dire quoi que ce soit. Il sait de quoi j'ai voulu parler, et rien, ne pourra lui faire dire le contraire. Mes dispositions à lire dans les esprits sont intouchables et véridiques.

 **so$O$os**

- _FORTUNA MAJOR,_ je prononce à voix haute devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Elle ne bronche pas et s'ouvre instamment. Je pénètre dans le dortoir des garçons où Weasley et Potter parlent simplement. Weasley ouvre de grands yeux exorbités. Potter s'enfonce sous sa couette, silencieusement, quand celui-ci remarque que mes yeux sont rivés droit vers son camarade rouquin.

-WEASLEY ! Je prononce fortement.

Les autres Griffondors se réveillent tel que je lance le même sort destiné aux Serpentards.

- _Assurdiato !_

Pendant ce temps, Weasley se lève d'un bon et m'échappe de peu, je lui cours après et il dégringole les marches d'escaliers jusque devant le feu. Je le rattrape et le relève par le col et le balance contre le divan rouge et or. Il est terrifié.

-M-M-Mais…  
-SILENCE !  
-Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici, Professeur ? Demande une voix affolée du haut des escaliers.

Je me retourne et jette….

- _Petrificus Totalus !_

… au très cher Potter, vaillant, comme à son habitude qui s'écroule au sol, n'ayant le temps de ne prononcer aucun contre sortilège.

-Que… Q-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! J'ai rendu la dissertation aujourd'hui sur…  
-FERMEZ-LA !  
-Je….

Je pointe ma baguette sous son menton.

-Vous me dégoutez plus que tout au monde, Weasley. Vous êtes un porc qui sait profiter des moments opportuns, qui glisse lamentablement ses mains sous les jupes des filles. Vous êtes un idiot, Weasley, se laisser manipuler comme un vulgaire torchon n'est pas propre à votre maison, me semble-t-il ?

Il ne répond rien. Il se contente de regarder le bout de la baguette avec effroi, les larmes aux yeux.

-REPONDEZ !  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !  
-Ne vous fichez pas de moi, Weasley, je prononce plus doucement en m'approchant de lui tel un serpent. Ne vous enfoncez pas plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Fricoter avec Miss Granger ne vous a-t-il pas appris à être honorable et respectueux ?  
-P-Pardon ? Bégaye le roux. J-Je ne s-suis jamais sorti avec Hermione, bien que je le voudrais volontiers je... AA-Aahhhh !

À ces mots j'enfonce ma baguette dans la chair de son cou et m'énerve encore plus. Puis je m'insère dans son esprit.

 _-Legilimens !_

 _« Je peux vivre une journée des plus stupides dans l'esprit d'un Weasley. Ses envies, ses désirs impulsifs… Répugnants. Je vois également ce passage écœurant, celui qui me ferait vomir. Puis un autre. Un autre que je n'ai pas vu chez Miss Granger.  
Weasley supplie Miss Granger au milieu des couloirs déserts, il se met à genou. L'alcool l'énerve et lui donne une envie irrépressible de le tuer.  
Elle pointe sa baguette contre son front et le colle au mur, tremblante._  
 _  
-Tu vas m'oublier, gentiment, Ron. Je ne peux pas vivre avec l'idée que tu aies voulu…_  
 _-Je n'ai rien voulu ! proteste le roux.  
-Que tu aies …  
-Je ne me contrôlais pas !  
-Rien ne t'empêchait de suivre Malefoy lorsqu'il est venu te parler ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Ron Weasley !_

 _Le roux frappe violemment Hermione qui vacille contre le sol dur et froid._

 _-Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. J'ai toujours eu du mal à supporter ton air simplet lorsque tu essayais de me parler de sentiments et tu me faisais mal. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal._

 _Elle lève sa baguette et prononce faiblement, presque avec regret :_

-Oubliettes…

 _Miss Granger s'éloigne dans la nuit, elle parle seule mais ne retourne pas se coucher, visiblement. Weasley s'en va de son côté, retour au dortoir, regardant étrangement Miss Granger. »_

Me revoilà devant le visage futile du rouquin. M'aurait-elle imposé de fausses idées ?  
Je baisse ma baguette et regarde de travers Weasley.  
Avant de quitter le dortoir, je lance haut, fort et fièrement :

-Demain, dès la première heure, vous quitterez Poudlard, Weasley.


	5. Bièraubeurre

**Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Infini3D**  
"Je viens de tous lire et franchement pas mal du tour, j'aime ce sevrus rogue qui s'inquiète :)"

 _ **Merci pour ta review! J'ai voulu faire un Severus Rogue qui s'inquiète tout en le faisant cynique x) Bisous à toi**_

* * *

… **Bièraubeurre…**

Je somnole. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
Je me suis installée sur le canapé très confortable, tel du coton, du Professeur Rogue. Je suis à la limite de l'endormissement quand j'entends la porte grincer et des bruits de pas, d'une lenteur excessive.  
J'ouvre légèrement les yeux et remarque cette stature noire et vive au milieu de la pièce. Le Professeur Rogue s'approche de moi et me porte doucement contre lui jusqu'à me déposer sur son lit, a priori.

Il passe une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et souffle d'une voix de velours :

-Pourquoi m'avoir caché la vérité, Miss ?

Je ne réponds pas et fait mine de dormir.

-Je sais que vous ne dormez pas, ajoute-t-il en se collant étrangement contre moi, dans mon dos.  
-Je me souviens de tout. Je n'ai rien voulu dire, sachant pertinemment que vous alliez vous venger de manière personnelle. Et… Par honte, par peur de jugement… Et en plus, venant de vous, Professeur, je n'ai pas osé me mettre dans un état plus déplorable que je ne l'étais déjà.  
-Vous avez imposé de fausses idées à mes pensées, Miss.  
-Oui, je soupire, sentant le corps du Professeur collé au mien.  
-C'est remarquable, dit-il froidement.

 **de sorte que le $ O $**

Elle est triste, je le sens. Je me suis collé à elle, de la manière la plus inattendue, pour la rassurer. Pour lui montrer que je m'occupe d'elle.  
Elle tremble de tout son corps, je passe mes bras autour d'elle et pose ma tête dans ses cheveux au doux parfum de savon.

-Quelle horreur… Cette sensation que l'on peut éprouver quand on se fait violer, qu'on voit la scène, et qu'on ne peut rien faire à cela. Totalement impuissant. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Qu'on la subit.

Mon esprit s'illumine brutalement. Je ne desserre pas mon étreinte d'elle et comprends de manière honteuse et colérique, que Hermione s'est fait violer par ses deux hommes répugnants que j'aurais pu tuer i peine une demi-heure.  
 _Je les tuerai. Je vous le promets, Miss._

Je me retourne, les larmes aux yeux, contre mon Professeur. Je suis blottie dans ses bras, telle une enfant.  
Mes mains se perdent dans notre étreinte et je suis gênée quand je peux sentir cette bosse formée dans son bas-ventre.

Je relève la tête et remarque un regard sévère mais presque doux. Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains et regarde mes lèvres avec attention. A ce moment j'ai besoin de protection. D'un homme.

-Pourquoi avoir voulu me faire croire que j'avais simplement bu ?  
-Depuis que je vous ai vu en sous-vêtements… Dans ce couloir… J'ai des émotions nouvelles que je ne sais maîtriser, Miss…  
-Je vois… je souffle doucement, le fixant ainsi depuis que je suis tournée vers lui.

Ces mains lissent et douces se faufilent dans mes cheveux et son visage se rapproche lentement du mien, tel qu'on pourrait avoir l'impression qu'il n'avance jamais. Son regard est tendre, fatigué, aucun sourire sur ses lèvres, juste l'appréhension.  
Ses lèvres se posent simplement sur les miennes, pour commencer. Puis sa langue aussi douce que du verre se mêle à la mienne en un souffle brûlant.

-Miss, je…  
-N'arrêtez pas ! Je lance en me plantant sur ses lèvres à nouveau.

Il me repousse assez durement.  
Surprise, stupéfaite et déçue, je saute du lit et abandonne la chambre en vitesse, traversant le salon, la réserve, la salle de classe, jusqu'à la porte. Il est derrière moi et me poursuit.

-Miss… lance-t-il.  
-Lâchez-moi ! Je rétorque, plus qu'énervée, m'en prenant à la porte en bois du cachot qui ne veut toujours pas s'ouvrir. Et ouvrez cette porte, Professeur ! Je rajoute en me retournant violemment vers lui, à quelques centimètres de moi.

Il me regarde simplement, satisfait.  
Je me lance sur lui, poings levés mais il me saisit par les avant-bras et me colle à la porte.

-DU CALME, MISS ! prévient le Professeur Rogue.  
-Quoi ? Vous allez me séquestrer ici encore longtemps ?!  
-Vous n'êtes pas en état de sortir !  
-Je veux sortir ! Je cris en me débattant. Vous me rendez folle avec votre regard noir et votre impassibilité ! Soyez expressif !  
-Vous voulez de l'expression, Miss Granger ?

Il ne me laisse pas répondre qu'il se colle contre mon corps, bras toujours sous son emprise et m'embrasse avec fougue.

-C'est assez pour vous, Miss ? s'assure-t-il, front collé au mien, haletant.

Je plonge à mon tour sur lui mais il me repousse aussitôt.

-C'est moi qui décide, ici, vous êtes sur mon terrain, Miss Granger, souffle-t-il doucement.

Il me porte dans ses bras et me lance sur le lit avec une telle fougue en se rabattant sur moi que j'en ai des frissons.  
Il redevient soudain empli de douceur et caresse mes cheveux.

-Miss, comprenez que je ne peux abuser de vous après ce qui vous est arrivé. De plus, je suis…  
-Vous êtes mon Professeur, je sais. Pas besoin de me le faire remarquer. Je le sais… j'admets.

Je reprends aussitôt :

-Je ne veux pas rester emprisonnée ou faire un blocage à cause d'eux. Ils ne me laisseront pas gâcher les moments les plus précieux de ma vie !  
-Je comprends, Miss, mais je crois que vous n'êtes pas consciente de la chose, conclut le Professeur Rogue.  
-Pourquoi me convaincre de ce qui m'est arrivé alors que je peux relativiser et vivre normalement ?  
-Vous relativisez une telle chose, Miss ! dit-il en se levant, à présent debout devant moi.  
-Mais rien de ce qui ne s'est passé n'est grave ! Vous l'avez vu, non ?!  
-Calmez-vous, Miss : oui, je l'ai vu mais vous avez su parfaitement me cacher votre sortilège à Monsieur Weasley pour vous oublier !  
-Ça pose problème ? Je demande avec des insinuations plus grosses que moi.

Après une minute à se taire et à se regarder, le Professeur Rogue reprend calmement :

-Vous savez pourquoi on se dispute, Miss ?

 _Car on a tous les deux envie de l'autre sans se l'avouer et car vous faites un stupide blocage alors que je ne me suis pas fait violer. On a juste essayé alors que j'étais saoule._

 _-_ Vous ne vous êtes pas fait… demande le Professeur, bondissant.

 _Bon Dieu, il a entendu ce que je viens de penser ?!_

-Mais… Vous l'avez vu, ils ont essayé, mais Mimi Geignarde est apparue.  
-Vous ne m'avez pas caché cette scène ?  
-Non ! Je proteste en me levant à mon tour devant lui.  
-Vous aurez pu me le dire clairement, Miss !  
-Mais je vous l'ai dit ! Et vous étiez censé l'avoir vu, c'est vous qui vous faites des films d'inquiétudes et de…  
-ASSEZ ! hurle-t-il en plantant une autre fois ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire taire. Oui, je me suis inquiété pour vous ! Pourquoi avoir prononcé cette phrase stupide relatant l'impuissance de quelqu'un quand il se fait violer ? Alors, oui, forcément, je me suis inquiété !  
-Cette phrase stupide, comme vous dites, c'est parce que j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer, et vous entendez quoi par forcément ? Ça veut dire que… Donc admettons que…

Le Professeur plante à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de me faire tomber sur le lit.

-J'ai envie de vous, prononce-t-il.  
-J'avais cru comprendre…

Il me lance un regard des plus sombres.

-J'ai besoin de vous, Professeur… dis-je pleine de nostalgie. J'ai besoin de vos bras.

Il me prend dans ses bras en une fraction de secondes.

-Pardonnez-moi, Miss. J'avais déjà en vue de les tuer dès demain.

Je me retourne en face de lui et pose un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Chut, je souffle.

Puis il m'embrasse tandis que je lui déboutonne son chemisier, lui, s'attaque au mien. Nous voilà corps contre corps, collés et emplis de désir.  
La nuit poursuit son cours dans la tendresse et l'amour nécessaire, entre les mains de Rogue. Une tendresse que je n'avais encore jamais connue jusqu'ici, dans ma vie. Severus dépose de nombreux baisers sur mon ventre, glisse ses mains de par et d'autres de mon dos. On dirait qu'il découvre. Remarque : je ne manque pas de découvrir non plus ! On ne croirait pas, mais sous la cape, c'est… Magique. Juste un homme, en fait. Je profite de ce moment et glisse mes mains de bas en haut de son torse brulant. _Il s'est inquiété pour moi. Severus Rogue, Maître des Cachots._ Il me retourne et je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge.

-Miss… souffle-t-il.

Je m'appuie contre lui pour l'embrasser et nous continuons dans ce sens pendant un long moment.

Certains pleurent encore d'avoir été tirés de leur sommeil de manière violente, de semblables ne comprennent pas ce qui leur est arrivé tant ils ne se souviennent plus de rien, un autre restera stupéfixé pendant un bon bout de temps, tandis que certains se font tendrement l'amour dans les appartements du très célèbre, noir, sombre, tendre et ingénieux maître des cachots.

LA FIN

* * *

 _ **Alors honnêtement je me suis bien amusée :) j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti! Ce que vous savez le plus aimé, ce que vous avez moins aimé...**_

 _ **Si vous avez des problèmes de compréhension de l'histoire comme on me l'a déjà signalé en review, je vous invite à lire ceci en attendant que je modifie quelques détails afin que ce soit plus clair:**_

 _ **Hermione et Ron sont les seules victimes de Drago. Celui-ci avait en vue de violer Hermione en passant par Ron. Notre très cher Ron (et nous aimons tellement le martyriser...) a été victime d'un sort de Drago pour participer à ce viol collectif. Il n'était donc pas conscient de ce qu'il a fait. Ron, pendant le contrôle de Drago, a lancé le sortilège Bieraubora à Hermione pour la saouler et mieux en profiter. Mais Mimi Geignarde interrompt la scène du viol. Hermione s'enfuit dans un couloir et tombe à nouveau sur Ron. Elle lui lance le sortilège Oubliettes car elle en a assez d'être harcelée par ce dernier.**_

 ** _J'espère que c'est plus clair :) Merci à ceux qui m'ont signalé que je n'étais pas assez claire dans ma rédaction :)_**

 **Gros bisous**

 ** _Stefenkie_**


End file.
